


If newsies had javid canon lyrics/scenes

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I'm going to be continually adding chapters, M/M, thanks for the kudos and everybody who read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10122776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a song I made.





	1. Chapter 1

Set scene Jack is in Pulitzer's office and Davey is with him.  
Pulitzer: Gentlemen escort our other guests out please , I have to talk to Jack.( Davey looks at Jack giving I'm not going look)  
Jack: I'm going to be fine Davey(Davey clenches his hand tightly and Jack weakly smiles.) (Whwn David is escorted out, Jack looks back at Pulitzer and Pulitzer gives him a wicked smile.)

The kinda song starts...  
Pulitzer: Newsies won't be so lucky tonight, Mr. Kelly. You all seem very.... close and friendly. Especially that Davey fellow.  
Jack:( singing kind of voice, pretend Pulitzer can't hear him right now only audience can) Don't bring Davey into this , don't let Pulitzer get to you. (He hears Daveys voice say I love you.) Davey!!!!  
Pulitzer: You know Jack , finding a weak spot was always the bottom line. Now that our little cowboy has someone he cares about , it's going to be easier to get you to crack.(evil laugh)  
Jack:(shouts) Pulitzer don't bring anyone else into this! They are all too young and well....  
Pulitzer: Special to you huh?  
Jack: I thought we were making a deal!  
Pulitzer: Finding a compromise is easier with a softie. So it's either you in jail, the newsies in jail or we can forget like the strike never happened and deal with the prices.  
Jack: I don't do deals with rotten headed snakes named Pulitzer.


	2. Watch what happens reprise (javid)

(Jack is at Medda's and Davey is trying to convince him to quit over the strike.)  
Jack: Dave don't get too worked up about the strike. There's no way I'm putting'em kids in danger again. Think about poor Crutchie or Les or even you.  
Davey: Jacky, you literally said it yourself, this just isn't for newsies it's for every kid in every sweatshop , grownup at a job like my dad's or every coal miner. We need to show the upperclassmen that we don't tolerate being stepped on. I love you and we need to protect the younger newsies but.. (cut off by jack)  
Jack: But what Davey? Have you ever been to the Refuge? (Davey looks like he is going to say something) well your little Jacky has and it's horrible. I still have nightmares about it , that's why I won't let sleep with me. I still scream in the middle of the night dreaming about the Reduge and the the abuse I was subjected to there.  
Davey: Jacky please we need you, nobody will listen to some smart Jewish kid. We were so far in the strike and to stop would be foolish. Jack: Okay... Alright Mr. Jacobs.( he laughs and pulls Davey into a kiss)


	3. Song I made up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a song I made.

Sing in dark in know well tune if you know it. Blood trickles down your face , I see the saddened look on your face. You try to take another punch for me , but fail. Jackie, you say to me"Leave, Davey." , but I can't bear to see him getting hurt again, can't bear it anymore. He's my best friend, my love, my favorite secret and so much more than some poor kid from the streets. I can't leave him like this and ignore the pain in my heart. 

Jacks pov  
Davey , please leave , don't get yourself beaten up.  
Although I want to leave to Santa Fe, I can't right now. And if I don't survive I just wanted to say I love you, my Davey. You're the one thing I can't lose and I need you.


	4. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Davey were just trying to find a nice place to chill.

The sun was setting and the moon was slowly revealing itself to the sky. Two figures slowly climbed up a fire escape , quietly not trying to cause attention to themselves. They exchange words "I love you.""I do too but what about the other newsies.""Won't find us here." Jack sat on the fire escape watching the stars and dreaming about Santa Fe. This time the dreams have Davey smiling carefree in the desert loving, holding onto him. Jack leans in to kiss , their lips just inches away. Then they're interupted by two other voices, one of the DeLancey brothersJack hears the voice and turns away from Davey , buttoning up his shirt. Davey moves farther from Jack on the fire escape.  
"Act natural, I'll do the talking." Jack whispers into Davey's ear. Davey mind races, if DeLancey thought or knew that the pair were kissing, they'd be arrested and shamed for the rest of their days. Davey and Jack walked down the fire escape, trying to act natural. Davey on the way down accidentally bumped into the one of the DeLancey brothers. Davey mumbled sorry and tried to avoid confrontation with him. Delancey walked toward and made direct eye contact with Davey. "What do you think you're doing, trying to kill a DeLancey." He said angirily. "Sir I'm sorry, I was just in a hurry to get home to my family." Davey said. "Oh at least one of the newsies has a family and decency unlike your friend Jack here." DeLanceys said pointing to Jack. Davey could see Jacks fist clenching , his knuckles turning white. The air was fillled with silence and DeLancey just examined Davey and Jack up and down. "What were you doing up there with Jack, Davey?" DeLancey asked suspiciously. Davey tried to think of something quick like we were just reading books or just talking. "Jack was just showing me where he used to live, because I had asked him about his childhood." Davey said cooly, trying to appear tough to DeLancey. "Yeah right." DeLancey sniffed looking the pair up and down. Jack started to pretend laugh and point at DeLancey. "Wait so you was thinking that me and my pal davey were.., oh lord one big imagination you have there DeLancey." Jack punching DeLancey in the shoulder. Davey also started to pretend laugh breaking the silence.


	5. Carrying the Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From when Jack meets Davey to union making.

Carrying the Banner song plays or just played  
Jack: I can sell fifty papers without a crip or a child.  
Racetrack:(mumbles) but he can't get a date.  
Jack: Did you want to tell me something?( newsies go "ooo")  
Two boys are new in paper line.  
Davey: You gave me nineteen papers instead of twenty, sir.  
Wiesel: I'm not some charity , go along you're holding up the line boy.  
Jack notices this and budges to Davey and Wiesel. He notices Davey's face, cute he thinks.  
Jack: Wiesel cut the newbie some slack, give one more paper.  
Davey also thinks Jack is cute and tries to fend off the feeling by getting him to go away.  
Davey: I'm not a charity case, I can bargain for my own papers.  
Jack: (smiles) Don't worry Mr... what's your name?  
Davey: Davey Jacobs.  
Jack: Well Mr. Davey , I'll let you get your own papers like a big boy and you let me show you and your brother here the reins.  
(Davey starts to shake his head)  
Les: Sure , we'd love too, come on Davey.  
Davey: Fine (jack takes out his hand and shakes it with Davey's)  
Fast forward after they tell their feelings for eachother because I'm lazy af. Now they're making an union  
Jack: We need to show that rattle snake Pulitzer that you can't take advantage of the newsies.  
Specs: I was reading one of the papers and I think we should start a union.  
Racetrack: like the trollleyworkers  
Jack: Yeah that's what we should do, Davey how'd that sound.  
Davey: We can't just start a union, Jacky.  
Jack: why is that?  
Davey: well first of all we need a majority vote.  
Jack: newsies who wants start a union.  
(Everyone raises their hand.)  
Jack: well how about that Dave. (Slaps daveys butt, Davey gives you shouldn't do that in front of everybody look.)  
Davey: l already know who the leader is.  
Jack: ( humorly) who me , well I like to thank all of the newises and that dumb, cocky, rich son of  
Davey: Pulitzer  
Le time skip to fluff  
"I don't know how we're gonna do this strike." Davey complained while laying on fire escape , jack had made into a makeshift bed.  
"Davey, it's not going to be easy but the newsies are strong kids we can do this." Jack said encouragly then ruffling Daveys hair. They laid like that dreaming and cuddling on the fire escape. Jack watched the sky get darker and realized Davey should be going home. Davey started getting up. Jacks hand grabbed his leg. "But I don't want you to leave." Jack whined. "Oh I'm not leaving, I'm just stretching ." Jack smiled and gave him a kiss. Davey nestled into the crevice of jacks arm and closed his eyes. They stayed like this all night.


End file.
